Intoxicated
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Seth zones out and doesn't realize how much he's had to drink while musing about a certain king. Atem decides to take Seth back to his room, as well as have a word with him about his current behavior. ONESHOT YAOI Seth\Atem Complete!


It was another festival; another time of year to celebrate, kick back, enjoy oneself. Any excuse really to be able to flitter through the palace walls, except of course for those who already dwelt underneath those high ceilings. Some of the more lively guests were apt to wander off and explore. Of course the guards kept a strict eye on them. If they wandered too far they were escorted back into the main chamber; anyone that was found to have sticky fingers was escorted downstairs for the night, and possibly never seen again.

But that was up to them.

Tonight Seth was not on guard duty for once, but that did not stop him from keeping close to the Pharaoh's side. He knew he was one of Atem's most trusted advisors, not only that, but his friend as well. He respected that position and kept himself dutiful no matter the circumstance. Sometimes keeping that distance and work-place relationship was difficult. Tonight happened to be one of those times.

Atem was never one for parties. His mind never switched off. He was always concerned about his country, his people, upcoming rituals, celebrations- war that always seemed to be peeking over the horizon. But a celebration was a celebration, and he had to sit at the head of the crowd, on his lonely throne and just muster through it. He had to speak and laugh with such false happiness. No one saw it except for his friends from long ago; they knew, but there was not much that could be done.

He was Pharaoh now through unfortunate circumstance, and though the child-turned-king never whined, never moaned, did not throw tantrums, did not even shed a tear (perhaps behind closed doors maybe), they knew the heartbreak and stress he was forced to endure. Perhaps it was because he had turned out to be such a level-headed and strong leader that he was admired. His ability to lock himself away so that he may do his job correctly… it was a splendid curse.

There were times Seth wanted to shake the Pharaoh and plead with him to bare some emotion, anything to relieve the strain that must have been weighing upon his heart. There were times Seth wanted nothing more but to hold the Pharaoh and erase the deep-etched sadness from his eyes.

It was wrong. It was not his place. It was taboo. For anyone in his majesty's court to feel that way, they deserved punishment. And he often did administer himself to the temples, lock himself away without food or drink for a while's time, pray to the Gods for days on end, go without sleep… whatever it took, but the feeling always came back. Some days he wished that they were still friends. He wished that he was still an apprentice underneath Akhenaden, and that Atem was still a prince. It had been easier those days.

But now at this dimly lit festival, at the right side of his lord, he stared out of the corner of his eye. He watched the discontent, he heard the sighs laced underneath the thrum of the music echoing beneath the stars. "My people are happy, so too am I." The Pharaoh would say with a gentle smile. "Let you not worry about the labors of the world on this night; just take rise to the Gods themselves and enjoy yourself." He would announce.

The bowls of wine would be passed around. Of course, Atem would always refuse. He was unlike any Pharaoh Egypt had seen in that respect. He wanted nothing to do in the way of a harem, he did not intoxicate himself as mortals may have- and that's where many believed he truly was the son of the Gods. Wary upon the ways of humans, and yet loving of his people in such a deep way… He was a blessing to Egypt, many felt. Even if he was young, even if he'd not finished learning the throne from his father, even if all of these things-

Atem was special. Atem had been what Egypt had needed. He'd managed to open up pathways of trade with countries previously blacklisted by Pharaohs before. He'd augured for peace from many nations people thought would never smile at Egypt again. He'd dealt with criminals and smiled in the face of battle, calmly drawing his sword to the front line, instead of sitting on his throne and throwing his warriors in alone.

All these reasons and more just led Seth to fall so deeply in love with the Pharaoh. He was strong, wise, brave and cunning; and at times, he still retained that smile of his youth (even if rare), and he was working to fulfill everything he'd promised when he was a child. He'd grown into a beautiful young man, standing tall among those of his land. Seth was merely a servant to his lord, and he loved that position more than life itself. If it meant to be so close, so trusted, and so needed by Atem, it was worth it. Even if he could never hold his Pharaoh's hand and assure him that things would be alright, even if he could never confess his true feelings to this God among men…

"Seth, are you feeling well this evening?" Atem's elegant voice flowed through the air high above the other noise. The Priest realized he'd been zoning out a little, thinking these thoughts that ought never to be heard. He turned, a small bow in his spine as he nodded to his king.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I thank you for your concern." He chanced a smile, locking eyes with crimson.

Atem smiled back, Seth's heart fluttered in its usual way. "You might be looking a little flush…" His Pharaoh was concerned?

He did not feel unwell, that he was most sure of. Perhaps a little lightheaded, but not sick. Yes, and maybe a little warm too; was that lightheaded feeling actually dizziness? Why had he not noticed this until Atem had spoken up? He turned his attention to the young magician in training settled next to him. "Again!" She shouted, passing a bowl up to him.

Arching an eyebrow at her, he took hold of it, gazing into it.

Wine.

"Girl, how many times did you…" Had he been drinking all night? How could he have been so far gone out of his mind that he'd-

"This is your sixth one! You must be really thirsty tonight!"

Seth nearly threw the ceramic at the magician. He became angry, not only with her but with himself. A scowl worked its way onto his lips but everything died once more as Atem's soft laughter could be heard. He turned to the Pharaoh, hiding his smile behind an upturned hand. Oh, how Seth wished he wouldn't.

"You seem to have invested your health in drink tonight, Priest." He finally stopped laughing a moment to speak to Seth. Next he stood, a short stretch in his muscles before he reached out to take Seth's hand in his. "You will be of no use to anyone this night. Let me escort you to your chambers." His smile was kind, and intentions pure hearted. He cared for Seth more than anyone.

Seth's eyes widened a little, his hand accidentally gripping Atem's back. He was truly inebriated. Atem was right, too, but he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave the festival, not with Atem; this was wrong. "Please my Pharaoh, I can find my way back to my room by myself. You do not need to trouble yourself."

"It is not trouble, Seth." Atem encouraged him, not letting go of the Priest's hand as he slid down off the dais with him and moved away from the party.

This was bad news. Seth knew he needed to get out of there immediately. He needed to turn heel, perhaps go back to the party, insist he was okay, or run ahead to his chambers and lock Atem out. But all he wanted to do currently was envelop that small form in his arms and kiss him until Ra rose again for the morning day. His mind wasn't working with his body; this was bad.

The further they drew away from the party, the quieter it got. Sounds of speech and music merely murmurs against the velvet night. The hallways were not lit yet; they only had the light of the stars pouring in from the windows and archways to find their way around. But that was okay, they'd both been through the palace hundreds of times, knew their way by heart now. And still, Atem had not let go of Seth's hand.

The Pharaoh's perfectly sun-kissed skin was soft, and yet had the secret markings of one who had known what it was like to put a day's work ahead of them. Of course, he was not supposed to. He was a King, and was required to do nothing more than to rule the country (which in and of itself was nothing to laugh at). But Atem never did anything halfway, and always offered a hand to help where he could. Even forbidden, Atem just wanted to help.

And suddenly their fingers were laced together, Seth found he couldn't breathe. Atem tilted his head to the side, golden jewelry making small noises as they gently hit against each other. "Your movements are heavy." He murmured, slowing his pace. "I did not realize you had had so much to drink."

"Wrong; a sin, this." Seth began to spoke, but knew he shouldn't have bothered. "My work is to that of you, and your Gods. To put myself out of commission this way is means for punishment." And he would see to it in the morning that he got some.

Atem shook his head, stopping in his tracks, turning fully to Seth. "No."

"No?"

Atem's hand clasped Seth's tighter. "I do not wish for you to be punished… ever." There was a lingering sadness, something new Seth had never seen. Was the Pharaoh hinting that he knew-?

"Some things we do out of necessity, my lord. I have one job, and that is to keep myself healthy and pure so that I may serve beneath you. If I cannot fulfill that, I must learn better."

Again Atem's head shook, sending his blonde bangs in a flurry. "Please, Seth…" His brows knit together, eyes glassing over with unshed tears. "Never again do I want to see you going without, do I want to see you bleeding, do I want to see you harmed in body or spirit. Not because of me."

"Pharaoh-"

"That is an order."

It was that spark of recognition- Atem cared about him; deeply so, apparently, enough to shed tears on his behalf. It was beautiful, it was wrong. It was everything Seth had ever wished for in his life. And suddenly his arms had wrapped around the small king, his lips finding that of his lord in a chaste kiss. Atem's arms wrapped around Seth's neck, eyes closing, a tear working its way from his brilliant lashes.

This was a marked moment in history. For Seth realized this was the moment that he and Atem were announcing their love for each other, but more than that, this moment in time marked his exclusion into the afterlife. And, he found, that it was completely worth it. He knew that it would be.

Seth found he couldn't breathe and was becoming much dizzier than before. He parted from Atem's lips, suddenly thrusting the smaller form against the wall, keeping him pinned with his own body. Jewelry clattered to the floor as he found kissing Atem's neck and shoulders to be a delight worth dying for. All the while the Pharaoh kept his head tilted to the opposite side, trying to entice more, his breathing becoming rampant, small hitched breaths stalling in his throat. He'd never known pleasure like this; had never wanted to unless it would be this man.

The Priest couldn't stop himself, and soon there were reddening marks threatening to become bruises lining Atem's neck, shoulders, and collar bones. He was actually marking his king, and as sick as that might have once made him feel, with this drink swirling in his veins, he found it a beautiful testament of hell. "We cannot do this." He whispered against Atem's chest, holding the Pharaoh up against the wall.

"We already are." Came the jagged response.

He found tearing Atem's tunic almost satisfying, baring that golden skin to his eyes; he and he alone had the Pharaoh. It was an enthralling claim. His lips enveloped a nipple, tongue dragging across the sensitive skin in test; Atem arched, a breathy moan leaving his body as his head hit back against the wall. "This is not the way I-…" If anything, this was certainly not the way he'd planned for things to go. Not that he had a plan to bring to fruition in the way of sinning with his Pharaoh.

Atem's head shook. "I did not mean for my love to be translated into pleasures of the flesh either," That statement nearly made Seth back off. Was Atem displeased? Was he being too rough? Did the young king not want this? "But please, do not stop…."

That was all it took for Seth to scoop Atem in his arms, making way to his chambers. They were not luxurious by any means, not as finely decorated as Atem's might have been, but they were home. Once inside, he shut the large double doors behind him, begging whatever Gods that were still listening to keep them safe for the night. Not for himself, though, for the Pharaoh's sake.

The moonlight was brighter in here due to the wide open balcony, curtains rustling in the cold Egyptian wind. He placed Atem on the bed, standing back to discard his own fittings before kneeling in front of his king. It was in this light that he finally caught the tracings of scars. Against the bronze of his king's body, they seemed magnificent, and yet they made him sad. His hand came up to smooth over each and every one. Atem's head dropped back, hands tightening in the sheets, a chill racing up his spine with each one marked.

"Battle?" Seth questioned aloud.

"Amongst other things…" Atem nearly moaned back.

His lips began to kiss the scarred skin, an arm moving around Atem's back to keep him seated upwards, to hold him close. "You are beautiful… Pharaoh.."

Atem chuckled softly at that, a hand moving over Seth's shoulder. "Please, just…"

Seth looked up to him, cerulean eyes sparkling. "Anything. Please, tell me what your heart desires my lord and I shall do it." He meant it. To the ends of the earth, no matter what Atem needed, he would do whatever it took to bring it to life.

Atem's hand moved over Seth's cheek, leaning in the kiss his lips gently. He deepened the kiss, though it was a little stilted; neither of them had done this before, but that didn't stop them, it didn't halt the passion. His tongue found Seth's; hand on the Priest's cheek dropping to trail over his chest. He broke apart for air. "Call me by my name…" It was a whisper against Seth's lips.

"Pharaoh, I cannot, it-"

"One more sin for me, please, just tonight…" His kisses dropped along Seth's neck, marking him gently, more care here than just lust in the hallway. As he felt the pulse jump underneath his lips, he laved over it with his tongue, nipping once very lightly.

Seth's mind stopped functioning completely. "_Atem_…" It was an absolute moan, low and throaty as he grabbed on to the man and pulled him closer. He pushed Atem back, finally getting onto the bed himself, lying on top of the smaller man with care.

Hands explored, skin heated, moans whispered throughout the room; the alcohol within the Priest driving his actions further than he ever would have believed possible. He never would have had the confidence to discover his love in the ways he was now, would never have had the strength to admit his love as he did every other moment, and certainly never would have done what he found himself doing. Not to Atem. Not to his King.

"Up," It was a soft command; one Atem seemed confused to at first, his own mind clouded with pleasure. Still, he leaned upwards, Seth's hands helping him to turn over, leaning on his hands and knees as the priest moved behind him. Crimson eyes peered back with amusement, watching Seth gaze over his entire body. In fact, he didn't mind being ordered around. It felt strange, and yet compelling. No one ever told him to do anything, he was always in control.

Seth's hands smoothed over Atem's back, tracing the Pharaoh's spine, Atem's eyes closing, head dropping a little to the sheets, raising his back end a little higher as his shoulders dropped. Seth smirked at this, completely taken by his love. He may have not known what he was doing, but the sight was gorgeous.

"Please," Atem's tattered breath finally managed to release the word.

Seth looked up. "Yes?" Another request?

"Show your love to me, mark me as yours; my love, Priest... Seth, I bid you…" He sounded almost like he was begging, and perhaps he was, but his body was so turned on, his mind so far gone, and his nerves sizzling.

A humble smile came over Seth's lips, eyes dropping as his hands slid over Atem's thighs and upwards to cover the skin. It was instinctual at this point, thank the Gods; he still had no idea what he was doing. But his Pharaoh had asked him to do something, and he would damn well do it, and do it well at that, if he could manage.

He brought a finger to his lips, wetting it before bringing it to circle Atem's entrance; the only one that would have made sense. Atem shivered, shuddered, and actually raised his hips to push back as he panted in anticipation. Seth watched the reaction with curious dark-blue eyes. He pushed his finger inwards, Atem's hands clutching at the bed sheets once more, the intrusion foreign, though not completely unpleasant.

"I am hurting you?" If Atem said yes, this would all stop here. That was not the Priest's intention in the slightest.

"No, please… keep going… just slow…"

Seth nodded, moving his finger outward and in once more, extremely slow as he'd been asked. After the first few movements, Atem became more accustomed to it, his hips pushing back more deeply, his moans becoming heightened. At that point Seth chanced a second digit, and everything seemed to be going fine. Of course this sight was driving him mad, administering pleasure to his Pharaoh in such a form, being nearly one- a part of Atem. It was all he could do to keep from speeding up and just finishing everything here.

Those thoughts prompted a deep movement from him at another inward drive, and Atem's moan hit a high peak; his body lighting up, sparks rolling up and down his spine. Seth, however, wasn't sure if he'd hurt the young king, and pulled back. Atem reached around at that, pulling Seth closer. "Gods, please, do not- Seth, I need… Please, again… more…" He was completely wanting now, all at Seth's disposal.

And how could the Priest refuse such a thing? But he did stand for a brief moment, Atem turning with a protest before Seth hushed him. It felt so different, this. He'd never acted this way before, and was sure he never would again. Not just attending to his love like this, not just these physical pleasures he was never allowed to have, but his interaction with Atem had changed. Perhaps not exactly the way he'd seen that happening, but it was not in rudeness or haste that he did these things, not even wishing to rule over his king prompted this. He never felt that way.

He came back with a jar of oil used in some of his finer rituals and removed the top, pouring some along his cock; already hard with need and pleasure, wanting this more than anything. He placed a hand on Atem's shoulder, "Turn over, love." Saying that alone sent sparks deep into his stomach. It felt right.

"But I thought…" It was a small protest, but one that was followed with the desired action anyway. He laid himself on his back, looking up at Seth with questioning crimson eyes.

Seth slicked his length more thoroughly, nearly losing his breath at that. "If I am going to prove my love to you, I wish to see you while I do so." He remarked back, leaning over Atem. He moved Atem's legs wider, coming closer over the Pharaoh, before lining himself up with Atem. He then leaned down, not moving his eyes from Atem's as he kissed his king, hard; Atem wrapped his arms around Seth's neck, eyes closing.

It was then that Seth slid himself inside Atem, slowly, and fully. Atem cringed, but did not release from the kiss, using it to distract himself. The feeling was odd, but wonderful all the same. Seth however was having trouble controlling himself. Enticed by this deep velvet heat, he could hardly think. All he knew he wanted to do was continue to move in and out of this lithe body and never stop. But he exerted his better years of control, and waited for some sort of sign from Atem.

He found it only a moment later as Atem shifted his hips upward, sending him a little deeper, a moan bubbling from both of them; almost harmony. He slid from Atem, pushing inwards after that, and found a deep and calm rhythm that worked for both of them.

Soon they were lost together, Seth could find no greater pleasure on earth than knowing he was showing his love to Atem, being part of Atem, and Atem of he; though not exactly how he saw things working out if they ever had, he was grateful that this beautiful creature was suddenly his. Whether for this night only or for an eternity that would most likely be denied to him…

Leaning his strength to one arm alone and keep his constant tempo in and out of Atem, he used his now free hand to wrap around Atem's cock, pumping counterpoint to their thrusting. Atem's head lolled to the side, a breath seemingly being denied from him as his lips parted. "Oh- no, please… Seth, love… I-" He felt Atem's body grow a little warmer, a little tighter; having completely missed the fact that Atem was trying to warn him to stop. And suddenly he found himself covered in Atem's seed, kissing the Pharaoh to silence the rather loud moan that hit him hard.

Though he found at this sight, at this peak his love was hitting, Atem was not alone. He couldn't hold back either, thrusting once more into the Pharaoh's body before moaning into the kiss meant to keep quiet, coming hotly inside the smaller body, skin quivering, muscles shaking.

The Priest managed to roll to the side to rest, not wanting to crush his Pharaoh, though his arms came around the king, pulling him close. "If just for this one night, I am glad that I…" He had no words to express his feelings.

Atem reached up to hold him back, snuggling into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "I love you, too, Seth."

"I have always loved you."

"Continue to?"

"We shall see what the morning brings, my Pharaoh. My… Atem."

Atem smiled at that, contented, loved, a person and not just a title. "Thank you…"


End file.
